The technical field generally relates to internal combustion engine systems which include an aftertreatment system. Modern internal combustion engines must meet stringent emission standards that include a maximum amount of soot and nitrogen oxides (NOx) that may be emitted. Many engines now utilize aftertreatment systems to reduce engine-out emissions to regulatory levels before release to the atmosphere. The process of regenerating the aftertreatment systems often introduces an increased emissions burden on the system; therefore aftertreatment systems have become more complex to reduce the total emissions of the engines. Therefore, a need remains for further improvements in systems, apparatus, and methods in this area.